Hunted
by mav1971kit
Summary: Alan is a C-Sec agent being hunted down for his successful raids on various crime organizations. Along his journey, he will meet up with several, "influential" people in the galaxy. Rated T for violence, and language.


**I do not own Mass Effect. However, if I did, I would have created male Asari.**

* * *

_Six dead C-Sec agents._

Being a C-Sec officer was a dangerous job. Alan knew this, most of all as a matter of fact.

First there was the Zakara Ward massacre. Five squads of Blood Pack Mercenaries attacked the Citadel. Fifty agents, including him were sent in. Thirty of them, and the Blood Pack Krogans were killed. Alan himself had four ribs broken.

Then there was the attack on the Citadel. Right when he entered combat, he was knocked out by a piece of debris.

...Then there was the assassination of the Captain.

...Then there was the shooting on the Presidium.

...Then...there was this.

They all had the same rank, same weapon, and, same race as him. They were also stationed in the same, general, area as him. Maybe, it could have been a huge coincidence. A coincidence that passes the bounds of the words, "Absurd", and "Amazing". Or maybe, the obvious answer; He, was a target. During his service, he had participated in multiple raids, and busts on most of the crime organizations on the Citadel. He, had killed the leader of the Blue Suns operating in the Citadel.

Maybe he could understand why people were mad at him. Still, they should have sent better hitmen.

Most Vorcha, Batarians, and Krogan can barely tell the difference between Humans. The only information they had access to, was the ranks of C-Sec Agents, and their guns. Thanks to only being assigned to one weapon, that brand of Avenger Assault Rifles is being tracked.

Some idiot in C-Sec became a mole. After giving a mercenary group a list of ranks, he was killed, three days later.

So, there are about twenty agents, including him, who had the same rank, and weapon in this area. Six, are dead. Do the math, and you know that he does not have much time left. That's why he's on an early shore leave to Illium.

* * *

"Hey, you got a moment?"

Alan looked to his left, and saw a male Quarian, with a tinted visor, suit clad in black, and...a pink cowl.

"What?"

"This is my first time going to Illium, do you know what it's like?"

"I'd go back to the Fleet. It's just as bad as Omega here. Hell, I heard of a few Quarian Slaving Companies."

His eyes widened.

"My ship saved up for this trip! Where else was I supposed to go?"

"There's always the Citadel."

"A group of people from the Ras' was killed a few weeks ago!"

"Then why the hell are you going he-", I just noticed a few Turians staring at us. "Then what are you doing in Illium?", I said, in a more silent tone.

"It's for my pilgrimage."

"Fine, whatever kid. Just don't sign anything here. You'll regret it." He looked at his pink cowl again. "Also, get a new hood!"

For a few hours, the two of them were in our seats, silent, for a while. Alan looked out the window, and saw that the shuttle was approaching Illium. The Quarian spoke up.

"So, where are you from Human?"

"The Citadel. I was born there, and I served as-" He stopped for a moment, and thought about his situation. "Sorry, worked, as a chef in a restaurant. The manager used to be a Mess Sergeant. He always makes us say "Sir", when ever we talk to him."

"Well, that seems like a nice job. But, the Citadel?"

"Like I said, it's a nice place." A voice shouted from the distance.

"Illium, ETA fifteen minutes! We're entering the atmosphere."

Alan spoke up again.

"Well, nice talking to you." He felt sorry for the poor Quarian. The guy won't last a week on Illium.

After the ship landed, he immediately sat up, and walked through the airlock.

He was greeted by the sight of a million brilliant lights that illuminated the already bright night. Lights seemed to fly from place to place, until they criss-crossed the urban landscape. The entire sight was-

"Move out of the way, Human!" He was pushed by a rather large Batarian, cascaded by scars all over his head. He seemed to give the impression of a stereotypical bouncer."

The whole area was covered by all races, either pushing out to get to the market, or pushing in to get to the shuttles. All he could hear was the chatter and beeps of dozens of pedestrians.

Beeps?

_Ah hell..._

He broke into a full sprint, and keep yelling the words: "Get down!"

The shuttles exploded. A blaze of fire circled the airport, sending corpses into a frenzy of burning silhouettes. He was launched off his feet by a fiery blast of fire, barely hitting him. The cries, and screams of people assaulted his ear. He looked up, and saw a mass of chaos.

He heard the sound of a pistol being cocked.

He looked to his right, and saw the same rude Batarian, barely raising a pistol in his direction.

Unfortunately, the only injuries Alan had, were cuts, and burns. The Batarian fired, barely missing him. He took off in a sprint at the Batarian, pushing his arm away, and tackling him to the ground. He picked up the pistol, and fired.

"WAIT, N-"

Blood covered the area around him. The Batarian could only croak out one sentence.

"I...was...trying...to...save...you..."

Alan looked at him.

"What? What do you mean?"

Then, the Batarian turned red. He looked at the bullet hole in his chest.

_Damn it..._

He fell on the Batarian, but rolled over his body, only to find a Male Quarian with a burnt, pink hood, cracked visor, and a damaged suit, with one bullet hole, drenched in blood.

He had a smoking pistol.

He aimed it at Alan, but soon found himself falling to his knees, and finally collapsing to the ground.

"Damn...Krogan...explosives..."

After hearing those words, Alan blacked out.

* * *

**So, I wanted to make another story, putting my other Cerberus trooper story on hold. I wanted to make a sort of, C-Sec mystery thriller, in a way. Sorry it took so long, my computer is acting up. **

**Also, please review. I'm pretty good at writing the plot, but not as good in writing stories. Do you guys have any advice on what to use?**


End file.
